The Darkness Arises
by Jarr Karn
Summary: A Naboo Born Teenager Joins a Rebel Cell at the Start of the Galactic Civil War. Follow Jarr Karn in his adventures , and see where he ends up!


**The Darkness Arises**

 **Chapter 1. A New Fight**

Hello my name is Jarr Karn and this is my story, I grew up in a little farming village in naboo only a few hours away from Theed. I had an older brother and a younger sister. I was only 16 when the Clone Wars ended and the empire rose. At first we thought nothing of it , in fact my father believed that if the galaxy was unified under one power, we actually might be safer. We soon found out that he was extremely wrong. The year after the empire rose, our queen broke off ties with the empire. The empire responded quickly by sending troops to execute her , and while many of Naboo's finest tried to protect her, she was eventually killed.

After that the only person in my family who still supported the empire was my older brother Draul. He enlisted only days after the queen was killed, he said that deserved what she got due to the fact that she was a "Rebel Leader". No one in the family believed this, in fact many people around Naboo did not consider the queen a rebel, but it didn't matter because anyone who opposed the empire was deemed a rebel and a threat in their eyes. Another year passed by and my brother was put into imperial Military Service with the 291st Legion, he even mentioned a girl that he fell in love with that was also in the same legion.

Many members of my family were happy for him, but still did not agree with the empire. However our day to day lives were pretty normal until 16BBY. I was sent into Theed to go to the market and sell some crops and gather some more farming supplies by my father. I quickly sold our crops and gathers our supplies as I hated being in Theed for longer than I needed to be , there were Stormtroopers on almost every corner , there were also Imperial Military Recruitment Stations every few blocks.

The city that I used to visit several times a week before the clone wars ended was gone , in its remains was a Imperial City that was so strictly policed that any anti – imperial behavior was met with severe punishment . I was just about to head to the checkpoint that allowed people to leave and enter the city, when I heard somebody whisper my name.

"Pssssh Jarr" someone said in a very soft tone.

I quickly turned to my right to see someone wearing a hood in a dark alley , I was about to hurry and leave the city , when I recognized who it was.

"Kobe is that you" I said back in the same tone.

Kobe was a close friend of mine who lived in Theed , he was just a year older than I was but we went to the same grades in school due to the fact that he had to repeat a grade for always leaving to go to the lake or the country.

"Yes , now follow me quickly!" Kobe ordered

Before I could respond Kobe took off in a jogging speed towards the other end of the alley , I followed behind. After several twists and turns we ended up in a dead ended alley , the only way we could go was back the way we came or so I thought. There was a door on the wall in front of us, but there was no outside doorknob.

"Nice job Kobe we're stuck , now do you mind telling me what this is all about" I asked.

"Watch this" Kobe smirked

He then proceeded to knock on the door in a bizarre pattern, a few seconds later a Gungan answered the door, asking what the passcode was. Kobe answered , and we were let inside. It was dull so it was hard to see what was exactly in the room. I was sure we were alone (besides the gungan who was still talking with kobe).

"Where am I kobe, and why am I here" I asked

"How are you opinions on the Imperial Military and the Empire" Kobe asked

"The same as they have always been , but I don't see why that's important" I said

After I finished that statement, Kobe turned on the lights , I could see everything now. There was Anti-Imperial Slogans all over the walls , several emblems that had "The Free Naboo Cell" written all over them. The most shocking thing that caught my eye was the rack of blasters that was in the room. Kobe could easily tell I was shocked .

"I'm starting a rebellion for a free Naboo, we only have a few members so far but we're always looking for more." He said hinting that he wanted me to join.

"Kobe, I know nothing about fighting a Military no less the Empire, they have War Machines , Star Destroyers , Legions of Stormtroopers with experience and training". I responded

"If we don't try and stop them now , they will continue to grow, spreading terror in their wake , more systems will suffer if we don't do something about the empire today" he shot back

"I understand but I just don't know about all this" I responded

"My uncle owns a farm not far from yours, he is allowing us to use it as a training camp , it is extremely secluded. We will teach you how to fight , this is for your planet , there is no higher honor" He shot back.

"Give me a moment to think about it " I said

"Take all the time you need" He responded

After about half an hour , I had finally reached my decision.

"I'm in" I said

Kobe smiled , he went to another room in the store and brought back a bottle of what looked to be Sacorrian wine.

" A Toast to a New Rebellion" He Toasted

Author Note – I am starting a new series about a newly formed rebel cell in Naboo, I will try to post every day or every few days. I am always open to suggestions. I will also be accepting OCs ( Own Characters). In order for your OC to make it into the series you must dm me the following.

Character's Name

Character's Gender

Character's Race (What Planet are they from)

Character's Faction Loyalties – I will accept Imperial OCs as well as Civilians


End file.
